


You didn't have to, but you did anyway

by Lunar_Skky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Skky/pseuds/Lunar_Skky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first three years they barely knew the other existed. Then came that fateful Hogsmeade trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The warnings may change depending on how this story goes in my head...
> 
> Bear in mind that this story is, first and foremost, my attempt to see how easy posting on this site is as opposed to any others. It is not fully written, in fact it is still in it's beginning stages. So if this is something you would like to see more of I would need some time to get some more written.

"You came all this way to look for me? But why?" she asked her knight in shining armour. "I mean, less than two months ago you didn't even know I existed."

His face scrunched up and his pale grey eyes, much like his father's, became pensive.

"How could I have not? I'm the only one who saw what happened. I couldn't...I had to."

"Well, thank you. If you hadn't come for me-" a shiver ran through her body, her blood went cold.

"Don't. It's over now. Let Madame Pompfrey take care of you. Then, when you're good as new, everything will be back to normal. Or as normal as you lot get."

"Don't you dare speak about my family that way!" Her face flushed red with emotion and all he could think was: damn she's cute when she's angry.

"Haha. Don't worry Weasley. I don't mean it negatively. I actually find it refreshing that you all are so content with being yourselves. There's no need to figure out who's being true or not. I quite like it."

"Oh. Um...well, thank you. For everything. I mean it! What can I do to repay you?"

And he knew just the thing.

"Go on a date with me."

A date? With a Malfoy? But he did save her life so the least she could do was humour him.

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yes Malfoy. Don't make me regret this."

"You won't, I promise." His entire face lit up, and she was glad that she said yes. She discovered that she liked seeing him happy.

"I'll let you get your rest. Catch you later Weasley."


	2. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack! I just want you to bear in my mind this is my first attempt at suspense and action. Okay, on with it. For whoever's still around, thank you for reading!!

Life as a Weasley has always been trying. Before the Second Wizarding War carrying the name Weasley meant ridicule and poverty. Now, however, it came with the burden of Ministry security outside of school, and high expectations within it. You were not allowed to be anything other than stellar, both academically and behaviourally. Unfortunately, when you were as outspoken and opinionated as Rose, that meant you were constantly scolded.

This year marked the first Hogsmeade trip her year would be allowed to go on so Rose hd been on her best behaviour all summer. She answered every request with ‘yes m’am’ or ‘yes sir’ and offered no snarky comments when her siblings were getting on her nerves. she was trying hard to earn the trip.

“Rosey, isn’t there supposed to be a permission slip your father and I need to sign? You do know you won’t be allowed to go otherwise, don’t you dear?”

“I can go?”

“Why wouldn’t you be allowed to go?”

“No reason! Just checking...I’ll just run up and get it.” All her careful planning had paid off.

Finally it was time to meet the train and Rose could barely contain her excitement. She couldn’t wait to see Vindelle again, but more than anything, she couldn’t wait to go to Hogsmeade. Vindelle L’Amistad was a short, bespectacled redhead, who instantly bonded with Rose on the boat ride to Hogwarts their first day. The initial bond was forged over their woe at being redheads, but it was strengthened over their many other similarities. Both came from large families that were obsessed with Quidditch, and both detested Charms.

~---~---~---~---~---~---~---~---~---~ Rose ~---~---~---~---~---~---~---~---~---~

School passed by in a blur for Rose. Classes, the mundane routine of it all, couldn’t keep her interest for long.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow!”

“Yeah, yeah. You’ve only said it like a million times! Why are you so excited about Hogsmeade anyway? It’s just a silly little village that you can visit anytime you want.” Vindelle was nearing the end of her tolerance for Rose’s fascination with that dinky little town, but she was also a good friend, so she tried to keep her opinions to herself.

“It’s not just a ‘silly little town’. Hogsmeade is truly magical. And it’s the one magical town I’ve never been to so it’s intriguing.”

“You’ve never been? Why?”

“Mum and Dad wanted my first ‘experience’ here to be with friends. That’s how it was for her and Uncle Harry.”

“Oh. That’s cool, I guess. Hey, have you finished that assignment for Potions?”

“No. I’ll do it when we get back. I’m too excited to focus!”

“Rose!”

“Fine. I’ll get started. Come with me to the library?”

“That’s where I was headed.”

For the next two hours Rose attempted to answer the questions on the worksheet but her mind kept straying. She imagined Hogsmeade to be a small village, with quaint little houses and noteworthy stores. It screamed magic out of its every crevice. This was not the reality of course, but how was she to know that? She had let her imagination run wild and she was in for a major disappointment because of it.

When morning finally dawned Rose was so wound up that all she had for breakfast was one bagel with cream cheese.

“Third Years! This way please.”

~---~---~---~---~---~---~---~---~---~ Rose ~---~---~---~---~---~---~---~---~---~

Vindelle and Rose headed the line and so were the first to see the ‘magnificence’ of Hogsmeade.

“That’s it?!” yelled a disgruntled Rose.

“I told you. Come on, let’s go get some candy.”

Rose spent the rest of the trip chewing on sweets and sulking about the village. Not even the ‘Shrieking Shack brought her any delight. She had heard the story of her parents and Uncle’s bravery in the little cabin but she couldn’t muster the will to care. Her dream town had been shattered by the harsh reality that Hogsmeade was no different, no more special than any other magical town.

This was quite unfortunate however, because, had she opened her eyes to its simple beauty, she would have enjoyed all the little nuances and idiosyncrasies it had to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week!
> 
> *For the introductory chapters it'll be short but as I get into the story it'll definitely get longer.


	3. Scorpius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you another chapter. Here you are!

“Scorpius Malfoy, you get in here right this instant!”

He could hear from his mother’s tone that he was in deep trouble, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what for.

“Yes Mum?”

“Explain why your trunk isn’t packed, you have not given us the Hogsmeade permission slip and your room hasn’t been cleaned?”

“Um...I haven’t gotten around to it?” He knew he was pushing his luck but he couldn’t help it. She had left herself open to a snarky remark and he did the only thing that was expected. If she should be mad at someone it ought to be herself.

“Don’t sass me, little boy!”

He laughed and responded, quite simply, “yes, ma'am.”

Packing took nearly four hours, Scorpius was easily distracted. When he was finally finished the room was immensely improved, but still not to a standard his mother would appreciate. Instead of tidying up properly he shoved all stray items into his closet. Out of sight, out of mind, as they say. Except, it didn’t work. His mother decided to do a final spot check before they left for a family get together.

As she got closer to the closet Scorpius caved.

“Okay, I didn’t actually clean. But Mum, it’s not bothering anyone if I put all that rubbish in there.”

“Clean your room. The right way. End of discussion!”

He grumbled of course, but he knew that when Astoria Malfoy was mad, the world cowered in fright, so compliance was the best route.

Two days later Scorpius was back in the sanctity of Hogwarts. His friends, real friends, there were few. But he was friendly with everyone. No one, well except his professors, yelled at him. He had made damn sure that his reputation was the opposite of his father’s and his grandfather’s. From now on, he had professed, the Malfoy name will no longer be synonymous with evil, cowardice or backstabbing.

***Scor_pius***Scor_pius***Scor_pius***Scor_pius***Scor_pius***Scor_pius***

“Third Years! This way please.”

“Where d’you wanna go first, Scor?” asked Marcus Belby II. He was the closest friend Scorpius had. The boy was as thin as his father had been at that age, but he had greater courage. Scorpius and Marcus shared a room and had become reluctant friends. Marcus was slow to open up to people, but Scorpius’ infectious attitude wore him down eventually.

The trip was uneventful except for one moment when Scorpius and Marcus went into the newest branch of the Weasley Joke Shop. Scorpius felt right at home amongst all the knick knacks, gags and potions. He was truly carefree when he was inspecting everything within reach.

Before long though they were forced to return to Hogwarts. 

 

Scorpius wasn’t particularly looking forward to the next Hogsmeade trip, but it meant being off from school, so he didn’t dread it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week. And don't be afraid to leave me a comment...I don't bite (unless you want me too ;D)
> 
> After this chapter we get into the real meat of the story. Who's excited? I know I am!

**Author's Note:**

> The ploth bunny doth arriveth. I hope you like what he delivered for your reading pleasure
> 
> *besitos*


End file.
